Mis à nu
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: One shot.  L'histoire d'une petite plaquette qui met à nu beaucoup de secrets...  JS comme toujours ! REVIEW !


**Mis à nu**

_One shot que j'avais écrite avant mon autre fic, "Le Voyage", et que j'avais fini par insérer dans cette histoire. (ceux qui l'ont lue comprendront, pour les autres, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...). J'ai décidé de la publier quand même, simplement pour le plaisir, et ceux qui voudront la lire seront les bienvenus..._

**

* * *

**

La plaquette avait été rapportée de la planète G2X-789. SG-8 l'avait ramassée dans les décombres d'un ancien temple et l'avait ramenée à la base ave une foule d'autres artefacts tout aussi inutiles qu'insignifiants. Elle avait été dépoussiérée, numérotée, puis rangée dans une boîte pour être envoyée à la zone 51, où elle serait remisée, et où elle serait oubliée, probablement jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était effectivement là le destin de la petite plaquette. Ça l'aurait été, si Vala n'était pas intervenue…

Dans l'entrepôt, Daniel cherchait un artefact représentant la déesse Hator, dont il avait besoin pour une conférence. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Vala l'observait se démener depuis de longues minutes, dans toutefois avoir autre chose à faire que de le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul. Daniel fouillait les boîtes, les vidait de leur contenu, mais plus le temps filait, plus il désespérait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

À quoi ça vous sert d'accumuler autant de vieilleries ? demanda finalement Vala sans bouger de son poste d'observation. C'est vrai, quoi ! La grande majorité de ces trucs sont des objets sans histoire et sans la moindre valeur !

Daniel ne répondit même pas, trop habitué aux remarques insignifiantes de sa coéquipière.

Tu sais ce qu'il vous faudrait ? continua-t-elle. Une grande vente de garage !

Daniel soupira tout en continuant de vider des boîtes.

Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu !

Il se terra à nouveau dans les cartons pendant que Vala soupirait de plus belle. Elle s'approcha de la table, qui était au milieu de la pièce et qui était couverte d'objets en tous genres. L'un d'entre eux attira davantage son attention. Il était d'un vert éclatant et de petite taille et ovale. Vala le prit dans ses mains : il était plutôt mou. Ignorant totalement à quoi il pouvait servir, elle l'observa sous tous les angles, mais il était tellement ordinaire et banal qu'elle s'en désintéressa très vite. Elle le reposa sur la table mais l'objet roula et tomba sur le sol. Le cœur de Vala s'arrêta un moment. Daniel allait la tuer. Elle étendit le bras dans l'espoir de rattraper l'objet avant qu'il ne se fracasse au sol, mais c'était déjà trop tard et l'inévitable se produisit. Vala ferma les yeux, mais n'entendit pas de bruit de fracas. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, l'objet flottait dans les airs, pour mieux retomber sur le sol. L'artefact avait rebondi comme une balle de tennis.

Un sourire de soulagement mais également intrigué se dessina sur le visage de Vala. Cette petite chose inutile pouvait être assez amusante. Elle la rattrapa et la lança à nouveau au sol. La balle rebondit et retourna dans ses mains. Le sourire de Vala s'agrandit.

Hey Daniel ! lança-t-elle. Tu as vu ça ?

Elle relança la « balle » au sol, question de lui faire une démonstration, mais la lança trop fort et l'objet rebondit plus loin, dans une caisse remplie d'autres artefacts.

Bien joué ! lança Daniel, exaspéré. Maintenant, peux-tu le retrouver ?

Vala amena sur la table la boîte remplie d'objets en tous genre. La plupart étaient faits de terre cuite, d'autres d'un métal qui lui était inconnu. Elle les sortit tous du carton et les déposa sur la table, alors qu'elle fouillait au fond de la boîte pour retrouver son nouveau jouet. Elle l'avait enfin en main lorsqu'un cri de Daniel la fit sursauter.

Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle hocha les épaules sans détacher son regard de sa petite balle.

Sur la table, parmi les trucs que tu avais sortis des cartons…

Pas ÇA, poursuivit Daniel en pointant l'objet vert. Je te parle de cette plaquette ancienne…

Vala leva les yeux et vit l'objet que Daniel avait en main. C'était une plaquette de la grandeur d'une feuille de papier, faite d'un métal inconnu et sur laquelle étaient gravés des symboles étranges.

Ça ? poursuivit Vala. Aucune idée. C'était probablement dans la boîte que je viens de vider…

Daniel observa la plaquette, comme sidéré.

C'est extraordinaire ! C'est incroyable ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cette plaquette plus tôt ?

Vala avait toute son attention fixée sur son petit jouet, et ne prêta aucune attention à Daniel.

Tu réalises ce que c'est ? poursuivit le scientifique. Cette plaquette est écrite de la main des Anciens. Elle pourrait nous révéler des choses très importantes !

Oui, ou encore peut-être n'est-ce là que leur liste d'épicerie… poursuivit Vala sans même lever les yeux.

Daniel se renfrogna et sortit de la pièce, oubliant complètement la statuette qu'il était venu chercher, emportant avec lui son nouveau trésor et laissant Vala seule à jouer a la baballe…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Daniel travaillait à la traduction de cette plaquette depuis des jours. Assis dans son appartement, il avait à peine mangé et dormi depuis près d'une semaine. Ces écritures étaient fascinantes, mais également très complexes. Il s'agissait en fait s'une sorte de langage codé, un simple dérivé de la langue des Anciens. La tâche était ardue, mais la traduction avançait bien.

Après environ une semaine de longs travaux, Daniel finit par traduire chacun des mots. Ce que le texte révélait était infiniment intéressant. C'était en quelque sorte le prototype d'une machine pouvant générer un champ de force électromagnétique pouvant protéger une planète entière des intrusions venant de l'espace. Le champ semblait pouvoir dissoudre tout ce qui semblait vouloir pénétrer l'atmosphère d'une planète. Ce n'était là qu'un prototype, mais si cette découverte s'avérait applicable, cela pourrait révolutionner leurs moyens de défense contre les Ori. Il fallait que Sam voie ça.

Il agrippa son téléphone et, sachant son amie à la maison, c'est là qu'il l'appela directement. L'appareil sonna plusieurs coups, mais Sam ne répondit pas. Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge : 3h18. Elle devait dormir trop dur et n'avait pas entendu sonner le téléphone… Encore plein d'adrénaline, gonflé à bloc par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il décida d'aller chez elle directement.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Il frappa à la porte de la maison de Sam à grands coups de poing. Bon sang ! Était-ce si long que de se tirer du lit.

Sam ? lança-t-il à travers la porte. Sam ! c'est moi ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Il entendit des pas dans le corridor puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Daniel crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque ! Devant lui, au lieu de Carter, se tenait le général O'Neill. Encore endormi, le général ne semblait pas réaliser… qu'il était flambant nu ! Daniel, les yeux ronds, observa le général sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

Quoi ? Danny boy… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais chez moi à une heure pareille ?

Daniel était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, mais il pensa : « Chez lui ? Mais où Jack croit-il être ? ».

D'autres pas se firent entendre dans le corridor, puis une seconde voix : « Jack ? ». C'était la voix de Sam. Jack ? Depuis quand elle l'appelait Jack ? Probablement depuis le même moment où il avait retiré ses vêtements, en fait… « Pour l'amour du ciel… » poursuivit la voix de Sam alors qu'elle apparaissait derrière Jack, enroulée dans une couverture. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle vit Daniel sur le pas de la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce fut pour elle comme une douche froide. Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée. « Merde… »

* * *

_Les reviews sont toujours bienvenus...!_


End file.
